1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a resistor and, more particularly, to a method capable of enhancing laser welding intensity between resistance material and electrode material of a resistor effectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional resistor is manufactured by welding two electrode materials at opposite sides of a resistance material. In general, copper is chosen to be the electrode material. Since copper has high reflectivity, light cannot be absorbed by copper well so that laser cannot be used to weld electrode material and resistance material. In prior art, a continuous electron beam is proposed to be used to weld resistance material and copper electrode so as to manufacture the resistor. However, the electron beam has some disadvantages as follows: first, the electron beam must be used in a vacuum chamber; second, the cost of using the electron beam is high; third, the electron beam generates X-rays; and fourth, a tool used with the electron beam cannot be magnetic.